


D&D Sherlock

by NepturnalHarianne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Faerun, Chierico guerriero John, D&D, Gen, Mago ladro Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepturnalHarianne/pseuds/NepturnalHarianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una normale giornata nella vita del Chierico Guerriero Umano John Watson e del Mago Ladro Mezz'elfo Sherlock Holmes.</p>
<p>(ovvero, crack!fic nata mentre io ed Enid_Black stavamo cercando di immaginarci le schede personaggio di D&D di John e Sherlock...)</p>
<p>Preslash, se volete (a me certo non dispiace!), ma senza indicazioni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D&D Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enid_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Black/gifts).



> Da notare che senza la favolosa Enid_Black (che ha anche betato) questa storia non esisterebbe, quindi ringraziate lei - o non ringraziatela, non saprei proprio quale scegliere tra le due - per questa... ondata di follia.

 

«John?»   
  
Al suono del suo nome il chierico guerriero si volta verso il suo compagno d’avventure.  
  
«Sì, Sherlock?»  
  
«Fermati. C'è una trappola.»  
  
La voce del mago ladro risuona e rimbomba nell’entrata della caverna.  
John si ferma dov’è, arretra di qualche passo e poi osserva Sherlock chinarsi ad esaminare il terreno per un istante prima di tornare a girare la testa qua e là.  
  
«E… ce la fai a disabilitarla?  
  
Sherlock si volta giusto quanto basta per mandare a John un’occhiata taglientissima e poi torna a osservare la trappola.  
John scuote le braccia, soppesando la mazza ferrata che tiene nella mano sinistra, e mormora un ironico e sconfitto «Oh, che l'ho chiesto a fare, certo che ce la fai, sei il dannatissimo Sherlock Holmes, dopotutto.»

  
  
«Sì, è piuttosto facile»  
Sherlock interrompe il silenzio dopo diversi minuti, parla più a se stesso che al suo compagno però.  
«Una semplice interazione tra due elementi chimici opposti, che si mescolano quando qualcuno tira quel filo, causando un’esplosione... ingegnoso.»  
  
John continua a ispezionare i dintorni con lo sguardo, sembra abituato ad ignorare le eccentricità del suo compagno perché non fa una piega alle sue parole.  
Quando Sherlock allunga una mano verso il suo zaino, lo mette in spalla e si allontana dall’ingresso della grotta, però, il chierico guerriero concentra tutta la sua attenzione sul compagno d’armi.  
  
«Ehi, perché…?»  
  
Il mago ladro è abbastanza vicino adesso da afferrare John per un braccio e tirarlo indietro e il Chierico guerriero è troppo perplesso per fare resistenza.  
  
«Sherlock? Cosa fai?»  
  
Il soggetto in questione lascia la presa solo quando sono a una buona distanza.  
Lascia di nuovo lo zaino a terra, prende una roccia relativamente pesante e (ignorando il «No, Sherlock!» del chierico) la tira verso l’ingresso della grotta, con espressione soddisfatta.  
  
L’esplosione è enorme.  
John si lancia sull’amico all’istante, buttandolo a terra e schermandolo dal grosso dell’esplosione con il proprio corpo (almeno lui indossa un’armatura pesante e non una _veste_ ).  
Appena il rumore di rocce che si sgretolano cessa, l’umano rotola via da sopra al mezz’elfo e si mette a sedere, imprecando malamente (con tutte tranne che la _sua_ divinità, ovviamente: con uno come Sherlock intorno, John ha bisogno di quando più favore riesca a racimolare).  
  
«Hai fatto esplodere tutto quanto! Due passi più vicino e saremmo stati colpiti dalla dannata valanga che hai creato. Perché l’hai fatto, eh?»

  
In risposta riceve un sopracciglio alzato ed uno sguardo glaciale.  
«Non eravamo due passi più vicini.»  
  
«Non è questo il punto!»  
L’espressione di Sherlock sembra suggerire che, invece, è proprio quello il punto.

  
«Potevamo rimanerci comunque-» John interrompe la propria tirata ai suoi albori, accigliato.  
«Stai sanguinando. Ti senti bene?»  
La punta dell’orecchio non-proprio-del-tutto-a-punta di Sherlock è visibile tra il nido di riccioli neri che compone la sua testa (ancora appoggiata sul terreno), e c’è chiaramente del sangue sia sulla pelle che nei capelli.

  
«Non è niente.»

  
«Non è…!»  
John si interrompe ancora. Il suo amico suona perfettamente normale, il sangue non è tanto e sembra aver smesso di uscire, e il chierico guerriero è perfettamente consapevole di quali siano le battaglie che si può permettere.  
«..e va bene, facciamo finta che non sia niente, d’accordo…  allora rispondimi! Come la ritroviamo quella pergamena adesso, eh?»  
  
Gli occhi chiari del mago ladro rimangono fissi sulle stelle.  
«Oh…» Il suo tono è contemporaneamente sovrappensiero ed _euforico_. «Mycroft sarà estremamente irritato.»  
  
«Cosa?»  
John si acciglia. Si alza in piedi e porge la mano al mezz’elfo, l’espressione impaziente.  
«Che…»  
  
Sherlock balza in piedi agilmente (senza usufruire dell’aiuto del compagno d’armi) e risponde alla domanda prima che John possa porla.

«È uno dei suoi laboratori, ovviamente. Uno di quelli minori, certo…»

«E tu l’hai fatto esplodere? Solo perché è di tuo fratello? Sei…»  
Il chierico guerriero scuote la testa e si china per raccogliere la mazza ferrata, e per controllare che i loro zaini siano ancora intatti dopo l’esplosione.  
Per fortuna è così.  
«Non so nemmeno io più se sei solo infantile o anche masochista.» Continua infine.  
  
Sherlock gli lancia un’altra occhiata penetrante.

«Mycroft non è mio fratello»  
Dopo la correzione in tono gelido, prende il suo zaino e si avvicina alle macerie della grotta con aria interessata.  
  
«Fratellastro, d’accordo, che c’entra ora? Sai che ci può ammazzare con uno sguardo!»  
  
«Mycroft è un mago, ed è la persona più pericolosa che tu abbia mai incontrato, ma non è uno psionico… non è con uno sguardo che ci ammazzerebbe in un istante.»  
  
John da un calcio ad un albero lì vicino, frustrato, e raggiunge a passi decisi il mago ladro impegnato a ispezionare qualcosa di interessante solo per lui in una delle rocce cadute dal soffitto della grotta.  
«E che mi dici della pergamena, eh? Lestrade ci metterà in prigione stavolta!»  
  
«Oh, quella?»  
Sherlock scuote una mano nella sua direzione senza nemmeno guardarlo.  
«L’ho presa di tasca a uno dei ladri due giorni fa, ero annoiato.»  
  
«Co-» John scuote la testa e stringe il pugno attorno alla mazza finché le nocche della sua mano sinistra non sono sbiancate.  
Sfortunatamente non sembra aiutarlo con la sua irritazione.  
«Sei… sai cosa, curatela da solo quella ferita!»  
Così si volta, mette il proprio zaino in spalla e si incammina per la strada da cui sono arrivati.  
  
«John? Dove vai, John?»  
  
«Vado via! Sei insopportabile!»  
  
Per la seconda volta in pochi minuti, una mano lo afferra sul braccio. Stavola invece di trascinarlo, però, lo fa voltare di 180 gradi.  
«Oh andiamo, John! Lo so che diverte anche te.»  
  
John fissa l’amico negli occhi per qualche secondo, le sopracciglia alzate, e poi scuote le spalle sconfitto.  
È vero che irritare Mycroft Holmes lo diverte immensamente, dopotutto.  
Sua sorella (non che lei, una chierica di Sharess, possa dire qualcosa sullo stile di vita altrui) gli ha sempre detto che prima o poi il suo umorismo e la propensione per  le cose pericolose lo faranno ammazzare.  
«Si, beh, è vero…» John concede finalmente e Sherlock alza l’angolo della bocca in un mezzo sorriso. 

«Questo non significa che tu debba far esplodere le cose a caso!»  
  
«Non era a caso, era per far irritare Mycroft e andare a dare un’occhiata a cosa tiene lì dentro... anche se temo che quest’ultima sia ormai una possibilità sfumata.»  
Sherlock sospira e lancia un’occhiata verso quella che era una caverna ben protetta, prima del suo intervento.  
  
«Perché? Che succede adesso?»  
  
Proprio in quel momento il mago ladro si tende appena, come in ascolto, e poi si sente il lievissimo fruscio di lunghe vesti sull’erba.  
Una voce fin troppo pacata raggiunge i due.  
  
«Sherlock. So che sei tu.»  
  
Il mago ladro in questione sorride leggermente e stringe la presa sul braccio dell’amico.  
«Ecco come mai. Pronto, John?»  
  
Il chierico si acciglia, poi annuisce e infila una mano nella tasca della sua tunica, chiudendola attorno a un oggetto tenuto fuori dalla vista.  
«Quando vuoi»  
  
Sherlock annuisce, ma rimane immobile – la mano sempre stretta attorno al braccio di John – fin quando la figura avvolta in vesti blu non è ben visibile, con la sua espressione severa e le sue orecchie oh-si-proprio-del-tutto-a-punta.  
Il mago ladro attende che il fratellastro apra la bocca per iniziare la sua ramanzina e poi si anima, fa un mezzo passo in avanti ed esclama con tutta la finta allegria che riesce a tirare fuori:  
«Mycroft! Che piacere vederti, ancora sovrappeso vedo, vero?»  
  
L’espressione dell’arcimago si fa, dietro ad uno schermo di neutralità, ancora più tempestosa.  
  
«Mi spiace interrompere questo… inaspettato incontro,» Continua Sherlock, scoccando al chierico guerriero uno sguardo carico di significati.  
John annuisce.  
«..ma io e John dobbiamo proprio… scappare.»  
  
L’umano attiva con una parola sussurrata l’oggetto magico di teletrasporto che ha fatto incantare a Sherlock qualche tempo prima, e in un lampo si trovano entrambi in una caverna molto lontana, al sicuro dietro scudi e incantesimi.  
Sherlock lascia la presa su John per appoggiarsi contro una parete e John lo imita, e c’è un attimo di silenzio.

  
«Per gli dei, l’hai visto… con che espressione ti ha guardato?» Inizia John, la voce del tutto contenuta.  
  
«Oh sì, per non parlare di come ha guardato te, John… così pieno di disappunto.» Sherlock fa una pausa pensierosa, ma nella sua voce è già presente una nota di ilarità. «È sempre convinto che tu avresti dovuto… addomesticarmi, o qualcosa del genere.»  
  
Lo sbuffo divertito di John fa alzare lo sguardo al mago, ed è così che si trovano a guardarsi ed a dissolversi in risate semi-contenute.  
  
Si riprendono dall’attacco di risa una decina di minuti più tardi.

Sherlock, ora seduto sul pavimento, tira fuori dalla veste una pergamena decorata e la osserva mentre John riprende fiato.  
  
«È quella…?»  
  
Il mago annuisce.  
  
«Dici che Mycroft sarà lì ad aspettarci da Lestrade? Dobbiamo riportargliela.»  
  
Sherlock sbuffa ancora.  
«Oh, spero per lui che non sia così…»


End file.
